


At the first

by Skyure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyure/pseuds/Skyure
Summary: At the first...HourDayWeek ...Connor is quick to learn, and Hank is there to teach.Follow them, and see if they can make sense out of their new future and old past, and work it out.See if they can manage to get past the trivial things in life, and big challenges that wait for them.And if they can work out what gets thrown into their way.





	1. At the first hours after...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, unbeta-ed, and I really hope that you guys enjoy the read.   
> The chapters may vary greatly in length, and I hope I can keep a regular update schedule after I posted the first small chapters of the fic.

At the first hours after.

A freezing november morning, and Hank wonders if Connor remembers.

If he remembers to come here. If he remembers that Hank said he'd be waiting at the Chicken Feed. If he remembers Hank after all this.

IF Connor would look back to an old man waiting for him, and not join the others at New Jericho.

Crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself warm, just as he begins to think about giving up and going home, he hears the quiet sounds of footsteps in the snow and turns.

Connor stands there, just steps away from him. In his CyberLife jacket sans tie, wounds from the night before having already healed over. And Hank is glad for it.

Giving the android a grin, and almost laughing when the gesture is returned, and he pulls Connor into a hug that, too, gets returned.

Both made it through the night. Alive. Still alive. Finally alive.

 

Leading Connor to his car, making him sit down and listening to the retelling of what happened after they parted ways at the CyberLife tower, and before, Hank is quiet during his drive.

Home. Home to where Sumo waits, home where it is warm, and home where they can both just … talk.

Connor is not quiet, he is all animated gestures and shocked, excited, angered and awed when he tells Hank about how they made it from the tower to the City. How they met with Markus and North, how it felt when he saw the humans back down.

Stark shock that the humans even backed down without further violence after having shot so many androids.

Pride at Markus speech, and the endless anger and feeling of betrayal when Amanda … when Amanda told him about his deviancy being planned and her trying to assassinate Markus through _him._

And Connor finding the emergency exit, endless gratitude that, and the nagging question _why,_ Kamski had even mentioned it. Taking control back from Amanda and shoving the gun back into it's holster with a grimace of disgust.

Hank tilts his head at that, and smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. At the first day after...

At the first day after.  
Hank has to remind him that he hasn't taken Connor home so the android could walk a hole into his flooring.  
All the pent up emotions are being released in those first few hours of the new day, with fluttering gestures and nervous chattering, with pacing and petting Sumo as a means to busy his hands. Hank is watching, knowing how he was after his first case. His partner back then when Hank himself had been a rookie, had sat him down and listened to him talking a mile a minute through the after-case-jitters. Now he was in the position of simply listening to the android's talking with a fond smile.  
Yes, he had been worried. Was worried still. There was still an evactuation order on the city, it still was not safe. For any of them. Human or Android.  
And yet.  
Connor was here, he was alive, he was … emotional. Feeling.  
And while Hank wanted to comfort him, he did not want to take these first moments of actually feeling what was going on around him. Not wanting to take the first feelings, wether they would be good or bad.  
He can take care of the bad emotions and feelings later.  
Now Connor needs to feel them to feel alive.  
So Hank sits at the kitchen table, ignoring the mess around him, and listens to his partner repeat and repeat and analyze every moment that passed since he left for Jericho. Analyzing everything, every move he made, every crucial detail, down to even the minor details as the color of Markus' coat.  
Smile playing around his lips when the android talks again and again about the … awe inspiring feeling of breaking through the wall of coding. The moment when he woke up.  
And after an hour of pacing, Connor simply stops.  
He looks unsure, Hank observes.  
„Where...do I go now? What do I do now?“  
To that Hank has a simple answer.  
„Stay.“


	3. At the first night after...

At the first night after.  
Hank listens to Connor trying to stay quiet as he cries.  
Too much happened. Too much, and it all needs to get out somehow.   
He knows Connor's memory will most likely replay over and over again the faces of the androids that he killed, that he sent to CyberLife, that he interrogated, that he felt dying.  
The android needed to come to terms with that.   
But not, in Hank's opinion, by sitting on the livingroom floor and trying not to rouse Hank from sleep with his crying.  
„Connor.“  
„I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I … I cannot control myself“   
This isn't about control, Hank thinks, and sits down. On the cold floor, looking the android and his dog over, Connor having twisted his fingers into the dog's fur. But bless Sumo's gentle heart, he stays quiet and allows the artificial tears to soak into his fur, sensing the emotional distress his new second favorite person is in.  
„No. But it's not about that. Just cry.“  
And Connor cries. 

Hank puts his arm around him, pulling him closer, making the android lean against his side, and puts his cheek on the other's head.  
Connor, just a few months old, and who knows how long of those four months in stand-by mode, and having to carry a heavy burden on his back that might never goes away.   
„It'll be easier. Eventually, you'll get used to all this shit, and it'll be easier“  
„How, Hank? This...“  
„It's fucked up, I know. Can only imagine how hard it must be, feeling all that stuff you feel right now.“  
God knows Hank hates feeling all his damn feelings.   
Helping the android up, and should it not be the other way around, but he sits him on the couch, and simply allows Connor a moment to gather himself.  
„You did some things you're not proud of. You did things you might hate yourself for. But that's humanity for you. It's up to you if you can come to terms with what you did, or not. I can only offer to listen.“

That night after making sure Connor had entered stand by mode, laying on the couch with Sumo as a living blanket, Hank looks at the alcohol and the gun on the kitchen table, and rubs over his face.  
Face your own demons.   
Face them.


	4. At the first week after...

At the first week after.  
Hank finds out just how much of general knowledge, basic human skills, Connor is lacking.  
Common sense, such as „If you turn on the stove, it'll be hot“, all that needs to be learned.  
And taught.  
But luckily the android is a fast learner.   
Only once he set a dish towel on fire by placing it over the still hot stove, and apologized over and over for that, until Hank stopped him.  
„Happens. Open a window, get a new one, and finish the dishes.“  
Because oh how Connor hates, hates, hatesmesses in general.  
And Hank, being the notoriously untidy single that he is, does not really care if there were spots on the floor around Sumo's bowl, or if his shirts are ironed, or if there is dust on the shelves.  
After a quick debate, the android had tried to clean up, but he is not an household model, and he is lacking the software. There could only be so much that could be downloaded, and many instructions show him in great detail what he was supposed to do, but it is still clumsy.  
Until Hank had shows him how to properly sweep the floor.  
Clean the dishes.  
Clean and mop the bathroom.  
Hank hates it. But he an not stop the other, so he has to make due with either arguments, or grudgingly showing Connor what he needs to know.   
And boy, is he a fast learner. Only needsto be shown things once, only needs to be instructed once, only to question Hank's way of doing it, and finding better ways to do it faster and more efficient with a little, self satisfied smirk on his lips.  
Little shit that he is.  
There are still things that are off limits.  
Hank's diet, and his alcohol, and the man falls into unhealthy fits of anger and simply doing the contrary of what Connor tells him to do, because he is 53, god damnit, he is not going to listen to a four month old telling him how to live his life!  
More often than not full bottles of liquor end up emptier and emptier, and Hank is sure he did not drink them, but maybe his brain is spongey enough not to remember how much he had last night, and Connor is quietly smirking to himself whenever he catches the Lieutenant cast a look at a bottle that was full last night being half empty the next morning.  
Hank does not need to know that Connor is quietly emptying the bottles into the drain.

Connor takes it up on himself to try to take Sumo for walks.  
Try, being the big word here, because Sumo thinks that walks are once around the house and back into the warmth of his dog bed.  
When that happens, Connor is greeted with Hank laughing, asking if he got lost in the backyard.  
„You're a state-of-the-art prototype, shouldn't you be able to wrestle a dog out for a walk?“  
The next day, Connor picks up Sumo, and carries him down the road.   
After that, walks get a lot more easier, but Hank still laughs when he sees Sumo trying to hide when Connor picks up the leash.

Another thing that happens is … that somehow... all of Hank's throw pillows from his bed end up on the couch.   
It seems as if Connor likes to be surrounded by pillows when he is in stand-by-mode laying on the couch, and Hank is adamant that Connor does not rest standing upright in a corner like a … like a damn lamp.


End file.
